


Something Great

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This isn't anything real you understand?" Louis would whisper to Harry everytime they hooked up. Harry is in love with  Louis and wants to be in a relationship with him however Louis is with Eleanor and Harry is only a great shag to him. It hurts a lot but he can't end it.





	1. 2010

**Author's Note:**

> This will be around 8 chapters long. 1 chapter for each era and an epilouge. This fic is my based around my Houis headcanon. Update: I no longer speculate about the nature of Harry and Louis' relationship this is purely fictional and in no way reflects on reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets and falls in love ith Louis on the X Factor. They become best friends and start fooling around but Louis has a girlfriend and Harry is constantly reminded that this "isn't anything real" by Louis.

When Harry met and fell in love with Louis on the X Factor he was in a relationship with a pretty girl called Hannah Walker. She was sweet and nice and absolutely doted on Louis. Louis wasn't quite as keen and spent most of his time flirting with that cute curly boy in their new band One Direction. It's September when Louis and Harry share their first kiss. They were roughhousing on Louis' bunkbed when Harry landed on top of Louis. They glanced in each others eyes and neither are sure who instigated it but they found themselves snogging desperately and clutching each other tightly. It was the most amazing kiss of Harry's life. It filled him with fire and energy. Louis was like the sun and touching him burned his skin but he loved it. Harry still thinks about this kiss on a regular basis and it's one of the reasons why he thinks, he'll never get over Louis Tomlinson. After their first kiss on the bunkbed, they find themselves regularly snogging, in corridors and hallways, in the bedroom, on the stairwell, everywhere. It filled them both with excitement and adrenaline. The secresy of it was exciting and fun. Eventually they start doing more than snogging and a bit of frottage here and there. Soon they give each other mutual handjobs and blowjobs and then one day Louis opens Harry with his fingers and tenderly fucks him into the mattress. Louis was his first and best. Louis had sex with Hannah but Harry was the first boy, he'd been with. The night they first had sex, left Harry feeling loved and cared for. He really believed then that Louis felt the same way he did and that they had a future together. He was so naive at 16 years old. However Louis remains with Hannah and Harry feels consumed with jealousy. Louis is HIS, not hers. One night, Louis whispers the words that will haunt Harry forever "You know this isn't anything real" 

"I know" Harry lies. He really thought their hook-ups were just as special to Louis as they were to him. He feels heartbroken but he does his best to hide his true feelings and he continues to hook up with Louis. One day Harry hooks up with a female contestant. Louis is overcome with jealousy and gives Harry an earful. He then roughly pounds Harry with his cock and whispers "You're mine and nobody elses"

"If I'm yours does that make you mine?"

"I guess so" Louis shrugs half-heartedly. Louis continues to fuck Harry roughly until they both come. Afterwards they snuggle together on Harry's bunkbed. Harry still hopes that someday Louis will be his for real. He never gives up hope.


	2. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2011, Louis and Harry are moving in together. Harry's heart swelled when Louis suggested it back on X Factor. He's really excited and can't wait for the opportunity to be domestic. He wants to make Louis family recipes and old home favourites. He's so happy and so in love. Louis ends his relationship with Hannah and Harry is once again hopeful but will his wish be granted?

Harry and Louis have just finished the X Factor Tour. It was absolutely incredible and they can't wait to go on a tour of their own. At the moment they have been house hunting for a place to live, their Mums are with them. They eventually find a gorgeous house at Princess Park. They can't wait to move in August. It's currently April so only 4 months left. Harry and Louis have remained friends with benefits since the X Factor and Harry still longs for more but maybe he will finally woo Louis once they move in together or so he hopes. Louis is his favourite person in the world and he knows that the feeling is mutual. It's enough for now. In an interview with Sugarscape he was asked who is first real crush was. He answered honestly and said it was Louis Tomlinson. When the interviewer asked how Louis felt about him? He said that it was mutual and they had discussed it. It was true enough, they were constantly all over each other, snogging in random places and fucking each other into the mattress whenever they could. The excitement and adrenaline of it still hadn't worn off. Niall knew about them, after walking in on Harry giving Louis a blowjob. He promised not the tell the other guys. From then on, they try to be more careful and discreet. Louis is still dating Hannah, much to the annoyance of Harry but in fairness they hardly spend any time together and Louis doesn't seem interested. He would rather spend all his time with Harry. Surely that means, he feels the same way Harry does? Then why does Louis continually whisper to Harry "this isn't anything real" after they hook up. Those words are like a dagger in Harry's heart. Being with Louis is very real to him and doesn't feel casual at all. In August they start moving into their new flat. They celebrate by christening their bed. Harry loves the flat and has never felt so happy in his life. Louis is a lazy flatmate and does hardly any of the chores but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. They've just been recording for their first album ''Up All Night''. They've just released their first single and music video for "What Makes You Beautiful". Louis and Hannah have finally broken up and Harry desperately hopes that means he and Louis can get together for real. However it is not to be. Louis soons comes home talking about this beautiful girl that he is falling for named Eleanor Calder. He seems really into her and everytime Louis talks abut her, Harry dies a little inside. However Harry and Louis continue sleeping together as normal. Harry doesn't understand why. If Louis is dating such a wonderful girl, then why is he still sleeping with Harry? Why does Louis still kiss Harry senseless and fucks him slowly into the mattress every evening or vice versa? It doesn't make any sense. Louis gradually becomes more and more serious about Eleanor and takes her to Paris for a romantic trip. Harry is devastated. It's time he looks for a girlfriend himself. That's when he meets Caroline Flack. She is absolutely mouth wateringly hot and Harry has a huge crush on her. Louis teases him about it mercilessly. It seems he does it to cover up his feelings of jealousy. He has no right to be jealous Harry thinks, he's got a girlfriend himself. He starts dating her and is really happy. However the public seem to be disgusted by their relationship and send Caroline gets sent death threats.  
Harry and Caroline have just come back from dinner and are now heading back to her flat. Harry takes Caroline up to her bedroom. They both undress frantically and Harry climbs on top of her. He starts kissing down her neck, collarbones and breasts. He then slowly makes it down to her sex. He licks long stripes up her folds as she moans. He then licks over her clit and sucks it into his mouth, then shoves two fingers deep inside her until she comes. He then sheathes himself with a condom and slams into her hard and fast. He continues relentlessly pounding her with his cock, thrusting faster and faster until they both come hard. Harry then gives Caroline a quick kiss and says "Thanks for a lovely evening but I better head home"  
Harry makes his way back to his flat, where he finds Louis laying on the couch. "I see you got laid" He says.  
"Yeah, I did" He smirks.  
Louis scowls "Well good for you"  
"Aww lou don't be like that come here" He then pulls Louis into his arms and kisses him with all the love he has. He understands how Louis is feeling, he feels the same way when Louis comes back from being with Eleanor and brags about how good the sex was. He then wonders again if Louis feels the same way he does? Why else would he be so jealous. Harry carries Louis to their bedroom and dumps him on his bed. "You're my favourite you know?"

"You're mine too, now fuck me" Louis says.  
"With pleasure" Harry smirks. Harry opens Louis with his fingers and tongue first. Then he gently enters Louis and begins to thrust slow and deep. "Urgh faster baby, I need it faster".  
Harry then grabs Louis' hips roughly and slams into him fast and hard until they both come. "Love you lou"  
"Love you too hazza". Harry hopes he means it the same way he does. Tonight was the first night in a while that Louis hadn't whispered to him that "this isn't anything real". He wonders if something has changed. Later that month they release "Up all Night" and plan to go on tour. They tour all over the UK and hope to maybe tour the US and Australia next year. This year, Harry and Louis have a New Years Party at their flat. However during the countdown Louis kisses Eleanor instead of Harry. His heart breaks into little pieces. He then goes to bed and cries and cries. Louis finds him there later. "Babe, are you okay? I've been looking for you" He says.  
"Why don't you go back to Eleanor".  
"Ahh is this what this is about?"  
"Maybe"  
"Aww hazza baby, you know I couldn't kiss you in front of everyone plus El's me girlfriend."  
"I know"  
"I'm sorry that I upset you baby, come here" Louis then grabs Harrys chin and tenderly kisses him with so much love and passion. Harry feels so loved. Why can't he be Louis' boyfriend, why isn't he enough?  
"Why aren't I enough for you?"  
"You're more than enough sweetheart"  
Louis then slowly makes love to Harry and Harry forgets that they aren't really together and that Louis is in love with Eleanor. Tonight is just about them and no one else.


	3. 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year that changes everything. It's 2012. Louis and Harry are travelling the world on UAN tour. Louis is still with Eleanor and their relationship is becoming more and more serious. Harry and Louis are still sleeping together and Harry is still deeply in love with Louis. Louis is crazy about Eleanor but can't seem to let go of his affair with Harry.

It's 2012, One Direction are currently on Up All Night Tour in the USA. It's a dream come true for them all. Since they started making it in America rumours started to circle about Louis and Harry. The fans called them "Larry Stylinson" and a small segment of them thought that Louis and Harry were in a secret relationship and that Eleanor was a beard. Harry really wished the fans were right but they were wrong about Louis and Eleanor. Louis and Eleanor were madly in love. Louis spent most of his down time these days with Eleanor instead of Harry. They went skiing together and to France. Louis' family absolutely adored Eleanor and talked about her incessantly. Louis hated that people thought his relationship with his girlfriend was fake. It drove him crazy. "Yes Harry, I'm well aware that we've been sleeping together for nearly two years now but how can people not see how much I love Eleanor?" The words were like daggers in Harry's heart.  
"I don't know Lou, it's crazy". Louis and Harry continued to flirt like mad during UAN tour which only resulted in an increase of 'Larry' rumours which seemed to annoy Louis more and more. Eleanor was getting so much hate and Louis couldn't stand it. They denied the rumours in Dallas and Much Music but it only resulted in more people believing they were together. Eleanor went on twitter and called a larry shipper deluded. Eventually Louis snapped and went on twitter and called Larry "the biggest load of bullshit, he ever heard of". Harry cried himself to sleep that night. They argued about it the next day. "I'd hardly call it bullshit Lou they're half right at least"  
"I don't give a fuck Harry, they're hurting my girlfriend and my family. Yet you don't give a damn"  
"That's not true these people have been harassing my mum and gems too"  
"Sorry babe, I shouldn't have said that its just a really frustrating situation"  
"I know"  
Louis then grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him tenderly. "I care about you a lot, you know?"  
"I know Lou, I care about you too".  
They then go upstairs to bed and Harry roughly fucks Louis into the mattress. He pounds his hole mercilessly. Louis moans loudly and yells "Fuck Harry, right there, right there ahhhhhhhhh"  
"Urgh fuck Lou, so tight"  
He continues to thrust hard and fast into Louis. "I love you Louis"  
"Ahh I love you too baby".  
Not the way I want you too Harry thinks to himself. 

Then then come. Louis and Harry snuggle together for awhile afterwards.

 

Later in the year Harry starts dating Taylor Swift. The news spreads like wildfire. Louis seems really moody and down for some reason.  
"Lou are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine, go back to your fucking girlfriend" Louis snaps.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere until you feel better"  
"I want to be left alone" Louis cries.

"I can't do that Lou, need to take care of you"

"Kiss me please"

"Okay sweetheart"  
Harry then kisses Louis tenderly with all the love in his heart. He cradles him in his arms and kisses him until his lips hurt.  
"Thank you Hazza"  
"You don't need to thank me silly boy, it's a pleasure".  
Louis giggles softly and buries his face in Harry's neck. Everything will be okay Harry thinks. Louis may be with Eleanor but at least he has Louis in his arms. Louis recently moved out of their flat and moved in with Eleanor. Harry is currently living in Ben Winston's attic. It will do until he finds his own place.


	4. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2013 and One Direction are on Take Me Home Tour. Louis and Harry are starting to distance as the rumours about them grow and grow. Louis is getting more serious about Eleanor. Harry is still desperately in love with Louis but he realizes that its time he moves on. He starts hooking up with and dating more women. Louis reacts jealously everytime, not that he has a right too Harry thinks.

At the beginning of January Harry and Taylor Swift break up which is major news. The fans seem delighted about it as they all hated ''Haylor'' which Harry and Taylor were dubbed as. However nobody is as gleeful as Louis Tomlinson. Louis literally skips down the street with the largest smile on his face when ''Haylor'' finally ends, Louis couldn't bear Taylor Swift and was giddy that the relationship was over. Harry makes his way to Louis' house in anticipation. Louis jumps into Harry's arms as soon as he opens the door. They kiss like their starved of it and then Harry carries Louis to bed. First Harry opens Louis slowly with his tongue and fingers. Then he enters Louis slowly and gently and begins to thrust slowly and deeply into Louis. Louis moans loudly and says ''Faster baby, I need it faster, I've missed you so much"  
Harry grabs Louis' hips and slams into him hard and fast and says "I've missed you too angel".  
"Ahhh right there Harrehhh, fuckkk"  
"Urgh fuck Lou, so tight" Harry continues pounding into Louis relentlessly. He then grabs his cock and slowly starts jerking him off until he comes with a cry of Harry's name. Louis then pulls off and finishes off Harry with his mouth. He swallows all of Harry's load eagerly. He loves sucking Harry off and Harry loves it just as much. They spend the next two days together in bed. Until Louis gets a call from Eleanor and reality comes crashing down. Sometimes Harry forgets that Louis isn't his and that he belongs to someone else. "Haz, the past couple of days with you has been amazing, thank you so much babe but I've got to go and see Eleanor". Louis gives Harry a quick kiss and heads off to see Eleanor.  
Harry feels used. He decides to call up Nick and go see him.  
"Hi Nick".  
"Hello babe, how are you doing, long time no see!"  
"I know love, I've been so busy lately but I'm good how about you?"  
"Great thanks Hazza"  
Harry and Nick go out for dinner and Harry slowly starts to feel better. Nick thinks Harry needs to move on and meet some hot girls and get laid. In a couple of weeks Take Me Home Tour will be starting. Harry is really looking forward to it. He loves being on tour. During the next week Harry and Louis play football with the Five Second of Summer lads. Then Louis fucks him up against the shower wall. It's great, fantastic even but Harry wants more of this. He wants all of Louis love and attention. He wishes he didn't have to share him with Eleanor. He wishes he was enough. "Lou, I love you, you know?"  
"Love you too babe, you're my best friend".  
It's enough for now. They go to the cinema next week and get tattoos togehter.  
However as the tour starts Louis and Harry start becoming more and more distanced. They hardly interact on stage and back stage Louis is usually with Eleanor or Stan and Harry is usually hanging out with Niall. Over the next month they go to see Manchester United with Niall. It's a great game and they have a wonderful time. It's the first time they've properly hung out in a while unless they count the quick fucks backstage. Then the next month they go clubbing with the lads. They dance and laugh together until Harry is approached by a bunch of female fans. Louis seems really annoyed about it. That's the last time they hang out for awhile. They don't interact much on stage anymore or hang out backstage. Their hookups are far less frequent as Eleanor comes to the shows more often than last year. Louis won't hookup with Harry when Eleanor is there in case they get caught. One day Harry catches Louis and Eleanor snogging passionately backstage. He goes to the bathroom and throws up. He needs to end this. Next week he asks if he can have a quick word with Louis.  
"Lou, I can't do this anymore, it's not right you have a girlfriend and you clearly love her".  
"You're right Harry, it's just we have been doing this since before I even met El, I don't know how to stop".  
"Neither do I".

Harry soon starts dating the super hot model Cara Delevigne. It's nice, she's lovely and they get along really well. Right now they're snogging on Cara's bed. They're both in their underwear. Harry undoes Cara's bra and takes one of her nipples into his mouth and suck hards. Cara groans. Harry continues sucking her nipple, then he moves down to her stomach and kisses her belly button. Then he moves his way down to her thighs and spreads them gently. He kisses them tenderly and bites into them. Then he makes his way down to her sex and lick long stripes up her folds. He loves eating girls out. Harry frnatically laps at Cara's clit and sucks hard. Cara moans loudly. Then Harry shoves two fingers deep inside her and swirls them round until she comes. Then he grabs a condom and sheathes himself then he slams into her hard and fast. He grabs her hips roughly and pounds into her relentlessly. He thrusts faster and faster. His huge cock pistoning in and out of her. They then come hard. Then Harry kisses Care softly on the head, says "Thanks'' and heads back home. They date for a few more weeks. Until he gets bored. Then he starts seeing Paige Reiffler. She is a great shag and lots of fun. That is until he finds out how horrible she and her friends are. Later on one of her friends leak pictures of them online in compromising positions. Harry is furious and breaks up with her. Harry is complaining about her on the tour bus.  
"You need to stop being so trusting Styles, she's clearly a golddigger babe" says Louis.  
"I know that now though Lou but I didn't know at first, at first I thought she was fun and a great shag".  
Louis growls at that and storms off in a huff. Harry follows him.  
"Babe, wait"  
"What do you want Harry, if you've come here to brag about how great Paige is in the sack, go speak to someone else".  
"Darling, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been really distant lately"  
"So have you"  
"I know"  
Harry then grabs Louis and gives him a warm hug. They stand there cuddling for awhile. Then Harry tips Louis' chin and gives him a long and passionate kiss. They then go the bathroom and frantically undress each other. Then Louis fucks Harry hard up against the door. He pounds into him mercilessly and says "Have you missed this Styles?"  
Harry pushes back against Louis and says "I've missed this so much baby"  
"Me too"  
Louis thrusts into Harry a few more times until he comes. Then he finishes off Harry with his mouth.  
Later in the year, Harry starts dating Kim Kardashian's half-sister Kendall Jenner. She's absolutely gorgeous, sweet and an amazing shag. She's also really close friends with Cara Delevigne. They have a threesome one time together. In a couple of weeks, their third album ''Midnight Memories'' will be coming out. Harry is nervous because he has put some really personal songs on the album which are all about Louis and his feelings.  
Louis confronts him oneday and asks him "Hazza babe, who are all these songs you've written about?"  
"You Lou, Always you"  
"Fuck Haz, I've written some songs about you too love but you know I'm with Eleanor".  
"I know baby, I know but I really wish we were together for real".  
"God Harry, how long have you wanted this?"  
"Since we met"  
"Thats over three years ago! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I was scared Lou and you kept saying this ''wasn't anything real".  
"I kept saying that so I could remain calm and not freak out, if you told me sooner, I might of considered it".  
"Really?"  
"Really but its too late now though, I'm with Eleanor and I love her".  
"I know but I'll always love you".  
"I'll always love you too Haz".


	5. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's WWA tour. Louis and Harry have ended their affair and they're more distant than ever. For some reason they keep on accidentally getting matching tattoos. Only the ship and compass and it is what it is and butterfly intentionally go together and the Hi tattoo is in Louis' handwriting. Louis and Eleanor are having issues and Louis seems stressed. Harry is still crazy about Louis and is still hopeful that they will have their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves ❤️ sorry that I haven't posted much. I promise to update more frequently. Love you all

It's the start of WWA tour and they've been recording their forth album. Things have been awkward lately between Louis and Harry especially since their love affair ended. Even more awkwardly they keep on accidentally getting matching tattoos. Harry has the anchor to Louis rope and the heart to his arrow. They already have intentionally matching tattoos the ship and compass and it is what it is and butterfly. Larries are now even more convinced that ''Larry'' is real and that Eleanor is a beard. Louis has been super grumpy about it lately and has been taking it out on Harry. Which is totally unfair Harry thinks. Harry has noticed that Louis and Eleanor seem strained and may break up soon. Harry hopes then that Louis will realise that Harry is the one for him. He sighs, he misses Louis so much he can hardly breathe. They've been so distant lately and rarely interact on stage anymore. There is so much tension between them that even the other boys have noticed. However they've kept quiet about it. However he has heard Liam and Niall whispering about it together. The fans are convinced that it's all managements fault as usual. Harry wishes. Things perk up over the summer. Harry is invited to Jay and Dan's wedding he can't wait to go. He adores the Tomlinson/Deakin family and hasn't spent quality time with them in ages. He occasionally texts Jay and Lottie. Lottie and Gemma to his delight have become really close friends. Harry's heart skips a beat when Louis mentions it in an interview. He puts his suit on for the wedding.

He sends Louis a picture of him in his suit asking him if he looks okay. Louis sends a text back saying he looks absolutely mouth-wateringly good and asks if they can meet before the wedding. Harry is nervous he so desperately wants to sleep with Louis again. He's missed him like mad. He agrees to meet Louis before the wedding. They meet at Harry's. As soon as the see each other they run into each other's arms and kiss frantically. ''Fuck baby, I've missed you so much, you look incredible''  
''I've missed you too love and you look so gorgeous''  
Harry then fucks Louis slowly on his bed. His thrusts are slow and deep. It's feels amazing. They both moan loudly. ''Fuck hazza babe, need it faster''  
Harry pulls out and slams into Louis hard and fast.

God Harry has missed this. He continues pounding into Louis hard and fast until they both come. They then lie together for awhile but holding each other and kissing tenderly. ''I love you'' says Harry.  
''Baby, I love you too, I've missed this so much''. That's the last time they do this for awhile. The wedding is incredible. Harry is introduced to all the guests proudly by Johannah. Louis' sisters are delighted to see him and give him big hugs. He talks to Stan and even makes polite conversation with Eleanor. He feels bad that he fucked her boyfriend only a couple of hours before. Harry hopes that Louis thinks of him when he is with her later tonight. Eleanor is the bridesmaid and she looks absolutely beautiful, Harry thinks wistfully.  
Later in the year, Harry pretty much comes out when he says ''Not that important'' and ''Don't knock it til you try it''. He is very upset when he sees Louis' tweet about him being ''in fact straight''. They fight about it. ''Didn't think you were so straight, when we've fucked''  
'' I have a girlfriend, I'm only gay for you''.  
"As flattering as that it is, you're talking bullshit I know you fancy Chad Michael Murray and David Beckham''  
''Fine, I like bloke sometimes but I'm mostly straight and I've only ever dated women and slept with one bloke''.  
A couple of weeks later Louis gets the dagger tattoo. Harry had heard Larries discussing it on twitter and tumblr. Louis had heard them discussing it too but he didn't know what it meant. He's furious about getting another matching tattoo with Harry. Harry is secretly thrilled. He thinks it's fate and means that he and Louis are meant to be. They hook up again after an interview. It's really obvious they've banged when they come in disheveled and Harry talks about his missing trousers whilst Louis adjusts his crotch. Harry still has hope. It's clear that Louis and Eleanor won't last for much longer.


	6. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2015 and the beginning of OTRA Tour. Louis and Eleanor break up, Zayn leaves One Direction, Louis is having a baby and One Direction are on their final tour before the hiatus. Harry still loves Louis but he has lost all hope and realises that he needs to move on.

It's 2015 and One Direction are touring their fourth album. At the moment they are taking a short break from touring. Louis and Zayn are in Thailand together. Zayn cheats on Perrie and Louis gets laid. Pap pictures are released of him snogging a girl in a pool. The Sun confirms that his relationship with Eleanor Calder is over. Shortly after Zayn leaves One Direction. The lads are distraught. Harry decides that it's time he confesses his love for Louis Tomlinson. Harry and Louis are chilling in Harry's L.A pad. Louis tells Harry about the break up. 

"Louis you know I love you. right?"  
"Yes of course, I love you too"  
"I mean I'm in love with you and always have been"  
"Oh baby listen to me, I love you so much but I'm not ready to enter a new relationship"  
"I understand"  
Then they kiss passionately and Louis takes Harry apart in his bed. Harry feels incredibly loved by Louis. 

Over the next coming months the lads continue to tour without Zayn. The fans are upset but they manage. Louis parties constantly. Until one day he finds out that the girl he is seeing is pregnant with his child. It's a massive shock but he is thrilled about the news.

Harry on the other hand is devastated by the news. He needs to move on from Louis. Things are really tense between them. However they have to remain professional. Some of the fans have been mocking the pregnancy and making jokes claiming that Harry is pregnant. It's tough for both Louis and Harry. Briana the baby mama is getting lots of hate online. Later in the year, Louis starts dating the actress Danielle Campbell. She looks a lot like Eleanor. She is stunning Harry thinks. At the present One Direction are recording their fifth album which will be out in a couple of months. Harry and Louis wrote a song together called "Perfect". It sounds a lot like "Style" by Taylor Swift. It's nearly the start of the hiatus and One Direction are performing on the X Factor. It's very emotional.  
Harry is seeing Kendall Jenner again. Currently they are snogging on a boat. Harry kisses Kendall's neck, breasts and stomach before slowly making his way down to her thighs. He spreads them gently and sucks lovebites into them. He then puts his mouth on her sex and licks long stripes up her folds frantically before sucking her clit into his mouth. He then shoves two fingers inside her, circling them around until she comes with a cry. He then pounds her relentlessly with his massive cock. He thrusts faster and faster, his cock pistons in and out of her. They both come with a groan. It's a great relief, he survived 2015.


	7. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first year of the hiatus. Louis has become a dad and is smitten with his new actress girlfriend. He receives news that changes his life forever. Harry is filming for 'Dunkirk' by Christopher Nolan that comes out next summer. Harry and Louis have gone their separate ways but they still miss each other sometimes and Harry proves he is there for Louis where it counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've postponed writing this chapter for awhile because it deals with Jay's illness and eventual passing. Which was very traumatizing and devastating for the Tomlinson/Deakin family. I've tried to be as sensitive as possible. If anyone has an issue with what I've written please message me or send an ask off anon on tumblr at cuteharrie.tumblr.com or send me a message on twitter @softlybriana, @softeleanor or @eleanorandbria (I'd rather this was done privately please) Thank you.

At the start of the year on January 21st, Louis's beautiful son Freddie Reign Tomlinson was born. It was the proudest moment of Louis' life. He loved his gorgeous little baby son. However it broke his heart to see all the cruel comments about him and Briana (his ex-girlfriend and baby mama) online. He found himself repeatedly having to bite his tongue. Larries had reached an all time low. How dare they call his precious son a doll and be such trolls to Briana and Danielle. Who have been nothing but lovely and supportive towards him. Oh well no one can get away in the way of his happiness. Freddie is the absolute light of his life. His mum was so happy when Freddie was born and is the worlds proudest grandmother. Louis can't wait until Freddie is older so he can play with his Auntie Doris and Uncle Ernest who are only 2 years old.  
...

Louis is currently on holiday with his gorgeous girlfriend Danielle. He feels incredibly lucky to be with such a lovely, kind and beautiful woman. She reminds him a lot of Eleanor. He still misses her sometimes but Danielle has helped heal his broken heart. Louis and Danielle are currently snogging on a deck chair outside. It's getting rather heated and Louis can feel his cock start to harden in his shorts. He decides to take off Danielle's bikini top to reveal her lovely perky tits. She has an amazing figure. He then pulls of her bottoms whilst Danielle starts to undress him. He then climbs on top of her. Then starts kissing all he way down her sexy body until he makes his way down to her thighs. He loves her thighs and likes to worship them whenever he can. He kisses and sucks lovebites into them. He then makes his way down to her sex. He licks long stripes up her folds whilst she moans. He then finds her clit and starts to lick across it before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. He then shoves two fingers inside her and starts scissoring them into her opening. Then she comes loudly with a groan. He then sheathes himself with a condom from his shorts and slams into her hard and fast. The way they like it best. He continues pounding her relentlessly, thrusting faster and faster. His balls slap loudly against her entrance. They both moan loudly. "Oh fuck, Danielle so tight".  
"Ah right there Lou, so close". He continues to pound into her mercilessly until they both come with a groan. He then discards the condom and then climbs back on top of her and cuddles her until the sun sets.  
...

Louis and Danielle are at Jamie Vardys wedding. However Louis has other things on his mind: his mum has gone to the doctors for a check-up. He is really worried about her. She has been ill for awhile and is getting gradually worse and worse.  
Later on he gets a phone call.  
"Hello"  
"Louis, I think you need to sit down"  
"Okay, what's wrong mum?"  
"It's cancer, stage 4 Leukemia".  
That's when Louis' world crumbles.  
...  
Harry is really enjoying the hiatus. He knows the other members of the group where not happy with his suggestion but he thinks it's worked out well. He's recently been filming for Dunkirk and is now currently in Jamaica with his new band and friends recording his self-titled debut album. He is really excited about it as he thinks it shows the best of who he is and what he's capable of. It's nearly finished he intends to release it next year.  
It's December when he gets the call from Louis.  
"Louis, Hi how are you?"  
"Harry, Mums gone, I'm performing on the X Factor this Saturday will you come?"  
"I'm so sorry Lou, you know how much I loved your mum, of course I'll come."  
"Thank you".  
...  
Louis is really nervous he is about to perform his first ever solo single on the X Factor Final with the legendary Steve Aoki. He is bricking it. It was his mums final wish for him to perform and he won't let her down. She was supposed to be here. Tears pour down his cheeks. However all the boys are here for him including Harry. It means so much to him that they are all here to see him perform. He loves them all so much.  
He kills it. Simons right his mum would be so proud of him. All the boys leap on top of him and give him a massive hug. He feels so loved. The one person he wishes was there was Eleanor. He misses her. He knows his mum and the rest of his family loved her the most. Yes they like Danielle and she gets on really well with his sisters but she is isn't Eleanor. It will always be Eleanor.  
Later in the week, Eleanor gives him a ring.  
"Louis, I'm so sorry I didn't call or come to your performance I was too distraught and I couldn't face seeing you with your girlfriend. I'm sorry for being so selfish but I still love you and I always will. You know she was like a second mum to me.".  
"El babe, thanks for calling. I've missed you so much. I love you so much. It's always been you Eleanor, Always You. Mum loved you like a daughter too."  
He wants to repair things with Eleanor. He knows his mum would be happy. She loved Eleanor like a daughter and had wanted them to get married. It's hard because he loves Danielle so much and she has been there for him during his hardest times. He'll sleep on it. He's not ready to end things yet.


	8. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2017. Last year was very difficult for Louis and is learning to cope this year. He's back with Eleanor whom he loves very much but he still can't stop thinking about Harry. He misses him so much. It's Harry's year his self-titled debut album is coming out and so his the movie he is starring in "Dunkirk". He can't wait. Despite all these great things. He can't stop thinking about Louis. He misses him loads.

"Oh fuck, El so tight" Louis screams as he pounds into Eleanor.  
"Ah right there, Lou, right there" Eleanor shouts. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until they both come loudly. Louis recently got back with his beloved Eleanor Calder after breaking up with Danielle Campbell. He loved Danielle, he really really did but Eleanor is the one. She's his soulmate, he knows it. It's what his mum would have wanted.  
...

Louis sneakily decided to order 'Another Man' magazine. He couldn't help himself. He was dead curious to see the sexy pictures of Harry he saw on twitter. He is currently jerking himself off as he looks at the picture of Harry in a collar. Fuck he's stunning. Harry was always a kinky little shit. Louis loved it. He wishes he could pound that tight little arse whilst grabbing onto Harry's collar. He comes at the thought of it. God he needs to see Harry soon. He's going crazy without him.  
...  
Harry has just released his debut album and "Dunkirk" is coming out in a couple months. The fans and the general public love his album. His single "Sign Of The Times" goes straight to Number 1 and his album is received well by critics. He couldn't be happier. He hopes "Dunkirk" will receive positive reception. He's sure it will, given that it's being directed by the incredible Christopher Nolan. He knows it's a fantastic movie. He thinks it will be strange seeing himself on the big screen since "This Is Us". Which was slightly different considering it was a documentary about his time in One Direction with the lads. He can't believe he's starring in a movie, its sick!  
...  
"So Louis have you seen Dunkirk?"  
"Not yet actually but I definetely want to see it. I texted Harry my congratulations. I'm so proud of him. I feel like a big brother".  
...

"Brother, you think of me as a brother?" Says Harry incredulously.  
"No,babe I just want to put an end to those stupid Larry theories love, you know that".  
"Thank fuck for that, we've literally had sex so many times"  
"I'm well aware of that fact, it's been ages though"  
"I know nearly two years".  
"Wow, I've missed you H, the Another Man pictures turned me on so much".  
"The pictures of you in the Guardian turned me on"  
"Least I wasn't wearing a fucking collar Hazza"  
"Fuck I would have came in my pants"  
"I very nearly did H, I jerked off though".  
"Fuck Lou, that's so hot".  
...  
Louis's relationship with Eleanor is going really well. They've gotten E and L tattoos together. Eleanor got hers on her ring finger. There was a big issue in March when Louis got arrested for simply protecting Eleanor in an airport. However the charges were dropped and he was fine. The girls were delighted that he was back with Eleanor. They adored Danielle but Eleanor had always been their favourite. He thinks he wants to settle down with Eleanor for real. He's currently shopping for engagement rings.  
...  
"Eleanor, I've loved you for six years. We've had our ups and downs. We've spent two years apart but somehow we've come out of it stronger. Baby, you're the absolute love of my life and my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me darling?  
"Yes"  
...  
Harry breaks down in tears when Louis called and told him about his engagement to Eleanor. He knows that Louis loves Eleanor but why then has he made love to Harry so many times? Why did Louis tell Harry, he loved him? He doesn't understand. He thought HE was Louis' true soulmate. He's always believed that and genuinely thought they would end up together someday. He realizes he was very wrong. Louis is going to marry Eleanor and there is nothing he can do about it. He needs to move on from Louis and his games. For his own good.

He's more heartbroken than when Louis recently said that what they had was "never anything real". Those words have haunted him since the X Factor days.


	9. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2018. Louis and Eleanor are getting married. Louis is terrified he is making a huge mistake. He is in love with Harry and realizes that he has been since the X Factor. He can not deny this any longer. The question is, is Harry the Jacob or Edward to his Bella. If Harry is Jacob and Eleanor is Edward, then he needs to marry Eleanor. He always thought Eleanor was the Edward to his Bella. He isn't so sure anymore. After all he did love Harry first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I said that this fic is based around my headcanon of Louis and Harry and it really is except this chapter. This is purely fictional and I don't believe that Louis still feels this way for Harry anymore although I'm sure he still finds him attractive.  
> Edit: This story was my headcanon when I was a houie the entire thing is completely fictional and has so basis in reality. I no longer believe Louis ever had any romantic and/or sexual feelings towards Harry at all.

It's 2018. Louis and Eleanor are getting married. Louis is terrified he is making a huge mistake. He is in love with Harry and realizes that he has been since the X Factor. He can not deny this any longer. The question is, is Harry the Jacob or Edward to his Bella. If Harry is Jacob and Eleanor is Edward, then he needs to marry Eleanor. He always thought Eleanor was the Edward to his Bella. He isn't so sure anymore. After all he did love Harry first.  
...  
Louis and Eleanor have been arranging their wedding for months and intend to have a lovely summer wedding. He is devastated that his mum can't be there on his wedding day. It breaks his heart. His gorgeous little boy Freddie, who is now two is going to be a Paige boy and the ring bearer. Louis is so proud of his little angel. He is growing up so fast. He wishes his mum was there to see him grow up. He thinks about her every single day. He knows the girls and Dan do too. She was the matriarch of the family and they all loved and cherished her so much. She was the loveliest and kindest woman he had ever known. She was his best friend.  
...  
It's a week before the wedding, Louis is panicking.  
He calls Harry.  
"Harry, it's me I don't think I can go through with the wedding when I'm so desperately in love with you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves, it's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments I really appreciate it.


End file.
